Best day of your life turning into a nightmare
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happens when what is meant to be the perfect day ends up been the worst day. some chapters rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Best day of your life turning into a nightmare**_

_There she sat holding onto the chair shaking trying to breathe through her tears, she looked down at herself she was covered in blood head to toe, her beautiful white dress smudge with his blood, She closed her eyes trying to compose herself she needed to focus and stop freaking out , he was going to be okay , he would survive he had too, they had just got married. She looked down at the now two diamond rings on her finger, knowing today was meant to be the best day of her life had turned into her worst nightmare. She didn't take notice at the looks everyone who walked past gave her, she knew she looked a mess and she didn't care all she wanted was to see him to see him alive. _

"_JJ"_

_JJ lifted her head up to see Morgan stood in front of her, she took her hands off the chair not knowing what to do with them, she just watched as they sat shaking. _

"_Yeah" she managed to let the words escape her mouth _

"_You okay?" Morgan walked closer to her noticing how shaky she was he didn't want to cross any line he knew she was upset but didn't want to push her. _

"_How is he?" JJ looked up at Derek another single tear falling down her cheek bone_

"_We don't know they still have him in surgery" _

_JJ closed her eyes squeezing her dress tightly letting her bloody hands interact onto her dress._

"_He's …..he's gonna be okay right ! ?" _

"_I hope so"_

"_I need him I can…t I can't do this without him"_

"_I know how about we go get you cleaned up and we can go talk to the nurses again see if they will tell us anything !"_

_JJ nodded and watched as Morgan took hold of her hands helping her stand up, she slowly lifted out of the seat she had been sat in, as she stood up she lost her balance and fell into Morgan who caught her helping her stand up straight. JJ took a deep breath before letting Morgan guide her over to the team where Emily and Penelope took her into the toilets to help her clean up. She stood there staring at herself as they cleaned the blood off her face , hands and arms. She got lost in her thoughts trying to remember how it had happened how the most perfect day had turned into the worst day. _

…_..._

**Flashback**

**There she stood in front of the mirror running her hand down the lace of her dress she took a deep breath knowing today was going to be the best day of her life, the day she would finally get to marry him. She picked up the white Lilly petal hair clip placing it between the curls in her hair, she picked up her bouquet and headed down the stairs to see Emily , Penelope ,Hotch waiting for her. She slowly walked down the staircase her hand brushing across the banister .**

"**You look beautiful" Emily said **

"**Thank you" JJ smiled stepping of the last step.**

**There she stood waiting to walk down the long garden that was filled with people and flowers. She watched as Rossi walked up to her wrapping his arm through hers ready to walk her down the isle and as the music started they walked, that's when she saw him turn his head and took at her, all she could see was that smile that always made her heart jump. **

**There he stood holding in his nerves as Henry stood next to him talking to Reid, he heard the music start and turned his head with everyone else seeing the beauty he would soon call his wife, he looked at her dress a white long simple pattern strapless covered in diamonds , as her long blonde hair as pushed to one side onto her shoulder all curled attached to a Lilly flower. Then he took her hand as she stood next to him handing her bouquet to Penelope then it happened they said there vows and leant in for the kiss, entwining there lips together for seconds until he felt a sharp pain run through his chest, he pulled away holding his hand up as he fell to the ground, he could hear screaming, people running the team yelling at everyone to get down he could see JJ next to him holding the wound as Reid gathered Henry into his arms he could hear is son screaming for him , that's when it happened his eyes closed and everything went black.**

….. …...

_JJ opened her eyes as long tears fell straight down her cheeks down to the floor, she was brought back to realization when she heard someone saying her name. _

"_What sorry I…!"_

"_I said we need to get you out of this dress" Emily looked at Penelope with a worried look on her face _

_JJ nodded and unzipped the side of the dress and lifted her legs as Emily and Penelope lifted the dress from her, JJ took the jeans off Emily placing her legs in them slowly before pulling the long sleeved top over her head. _

"_Can I have a minute"_

"_Sure flowerpot we will be outside" _

_JJ walked towards the sink running the cold water over her face, she needed to be strong for Henry. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the team who were all sat waiting she looked down at Henry who was sat with Reid she noticed he was holding something, she walked over to him bending down in front of him._

"_What you got there baby?"_

"_Daddy's hoodie"_

_JJ smiled at her son watching as he lifted it up and handed it to her, JJ took the hoodie from him putting it on, she took in his scent before she picked Henry up holding him in her arms as he buried his head into her neck._

"_Daddy be okay?"_

"_I hope so buddy we just have to wait and see"_

"_Mummy me scared"_

"_I am too baby"_

_JJ kissed Henry's head and walked up and down with him until he fell asleep in her arms she looked down at the chair to see her bloody fingerprints marked into the chair. She took a deep breath snuggling up to Henry's head as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked round to see Hotch and the team staring at the doctor who was walking towards them. JJ took a deep breath kissing Henry's head once again. _

"_Lamontagne"_

"_Yes"_

"_He's stable for now , he lost a lot of blood and was very lucky" the doctor said looking around at all of them who stood in front of him_

" _Can I see him?"_

"_He's in recovery right now but yes"_

"_He's gonna be okay thought he will live?" JJ looked at the doctor with worry in her eyes she needed to hear it._

"_Were keeping a close eye on him its hard to say right now like I said he lost a lot of blood and the bullet did a lot of damage" _

_JJ nodded handing Henry to Morgan he was still sleeping and she didn't want him to see him like this. She walked into the room her arms wrapped around her chest clinging onto his hoodie, she heard the machines beeping and looked at all the wires and tubes on his body, She sat down in the chair pulling it right next to the bed, as she picked up his hand squeezing it tightly._

"_Will please , don't die on me okay I need you , we need you , you cant die on me or I will have to kill you myself" _

_She tried to keep strong but he couldn't she let the tears pour out the silence taking over the room as she sat and watched him breathe through the tube she didn't know how long she had been sat there for until she felt someone tugging on her leg, she looked down to see Henry stood sucking his thumb and Morgan stood next to him. JJ picked Henry up sitting him on her lap kissing his head._

"_What that in daddy's mouth?"_

"_Its there to help him breathe at the moment he cant breathe without it"_

"_It help him !"_

"_Yeah its helping him" _

_JJ wrapped her arms around Henrys waist kissing his head feeling safe, she just hoped he would survive long enough to help her raise there son, she needed him more than anyone knew without him she was nothing he was the one who made her feel love who changed her for good and helped her believe that she could be happy and in love , he was proof of that and today she was ready to show that she did and now she was sat hoping she wasn't going to lose him, the love of her life. _

_Then it happened the heart monitor started beeping and the tears poured from all of there eyes. _

…_..._

_**So what did you think ! Review pleaseeeeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_There she sat clutching Henry to her chest as they both cried as Will's heat monitor beeped, she was brought out of her trance when she felt someone pulling her arm, she noticed the nurse was taking them out of the room, JJ was taken back to the waiting room where the team were stood waiting after seeing all the nurses run into the room. JJ felt like she was going to collapse Morgan quickly pulled a crying Henry out of her arms as she fell onto her knees bursting out in tears, in seconds Emily and Hotch were by her side holding her as she cried. JJ felt her chest tense up she couldn't breathe her whole world was crashing in front of her, she felt like she was in a dream and wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare she was having. _

_Henry hung onto Morgan still crying he was scared he started crying even harder when he saw his mum crying on the floor he didn't understand what was happening but he knew it had to do with what had happened to his dad. Henry climbed out of Morgan's hold and walked over to his mother reaching out his arms and wrapping them around her._

"_Mummy"_

_JJ looked up at Henry who was staring at her with a bright red face she wrapped her arm around his back pulling him closer to her._

"_Daddy be okay he strong"_

_JJ couldn't help but give a little smile to her son , she was amazed at his braveness and how he always looked at the happy side of things even though he was 3 years old he didn't understand anything bad. She stood up on her feet picking up Henry sitting him on her hip as she saw the nurses walk out of Wills room and his doctor head over to them._

"_Is he…"_

"_No no we lost him for a bit there but we got him back he's strong"_

"_Told you mummy"_

_JJ gave Henry a little smile and headed back to Will's room seeing Nurses fixing his bed up after resuscitating him. She placed Henry down in the chair and watched as he curled up and closed his eyes sucking on his thumb, She slowly walked around to the other side of the bed sitting in the spear chair taking hold of his hand once again. She felt a tear fall onto there hands as she ran her finger across his wedding ring ; watching as he slept. _

"_We need to find whoever did this !"_

"_But how we have no idea where the shot even came from " Morgan looked at Hotch stating his point_

"_I know but we need to try look into what cases Will was working on and find out why someone would want to kill him"_

"_What If they were aiming for Will but wanted to hurt someone else" Rossi said_

"_Like who" Emily raised her eyebrow_

"_JJ" Reid said in a whisper _

"_Why would someone want to hurt JJ by killing Will?" _

"_Maybe a unsub with a grudge against her"_

"_Okay lets head to BAU figure this out someone needs to stay with JJ"_

"_I will" Morgan said crossing his arms._

_Hotch nodded as he and the team left , Morgan walked down the hall way and stopped in front of Will's room he saw Henry asleep in one of the chairs and JJ sat trying to control herself he stepped into the room and walked over to Henry laying the blanket over him and pulled his little teddy bear out of his pocket placing it next to him. JJ looked up wiping a tear from her eye._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey" Morgan turned around _

"_Where is everybody?"_

"_They went back to the BAU to figure out who did this"_

_JJ nodded biting her lip_

"_So what you come up with so far?"_

"_That either someone wanted to kill Will for a case or they were trying to hurt you"_

_JJ nodded biting her lip and looking over at Will's fragile body she felt Morgan lay his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze_

"_How you holding up?"_

"_I'm okay just tried and hungry"_

"_Well since Will isn't going anymore or waking up anytime soon how about the three of us go and get something to eat because I got a feeling that little guy is gonna be starving when he wakes up"_

"_Okay fine but only because I'm starving"_

_JJ took the blanket off Henry and picked him up watching as he woke up, rubbing his eyes._

"_Hey buddy were gonna go get some food"_

"_Hungry"_

"_Yeah me too buddy"_

_As they walked into the canteen they picked up some trays and looked at the food selection picking the last of the sandwiches and juice, JJ took Henry to sit down as Morgan offered to pay for them. JJ broke Henry's sandwich up for him so it would be easier to eat, as Morgan brought over two coffees._

"_Thank you"_

"_You look liked you need one"_

"_I think coffee will make me feel better"_

_JJ took a bite of her sandwich watching as Henry took slow bites of his, She took a long sip of her coffee that seemed to do the trick and make her feel awake. _

"_Good job we didn't book a honeymoon"_

"_Yeah , I guess it was"_

"_how did this day turn into a nightmare it was perfect this morning and now everything has fallen apart Will's laying in a hospital bed with a tube down his throat to breathe, while my dress and our whole wedding got crashed. "_

"_It was a beautiful dress" Morgan raised his eyebrow listening to JJ's rant knowing it would be a good idea to just let her go on. _

"_I know I loved it and now its covered in my husbands blood"_

"_Mummy all finished" _

_Henry put the last piece of crust down on his plate and took a sip of his juice carton , JJ wiped his mouth from all the crumbs and watched as he sat playing with his teddy as her and Morgan finished eating, She did feel better now that she had eaten and that the team were doing everything they could to find out who did this and why they would want to kill Will but she knew this wasn't over yet as all she needed was Will to wake up and for him to get better. _

_Let the waiting game begin, that's all that ran through her brain at that moment !_

_**So review please thanks **__**J**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I'm glad your enjoying the story **____** so hears the next chapter so enjoy**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_There she stood closing her sons bedroom door, the team had persuaded her to take Henry home and for both of them to get a proper nights sleep, JJ walked down the hallway towards her bedroom running her hands through her hair, She sat down on there bed taking a deep breath she wasn't going to cry she didn't want to cry anymore she just wanted everything back to how it was 3 days ago, perfect. JJ walked into the bathroom and started running a hot bubble bath she needed to relax and she knew this was the one way to do, Once the bathroom had steamed up she took off her clothes climbing into the hot bubble bath. She laid back letting the water flow around her as she closed her eyes thinking of everything that had happened over the last few days. _

_All she wanted was for Will to wake up and for him to get better and to find whoever tried to kill them. _

_She pulled her body under the water letting it cover over her face as she held her breath under the water. After what seemed like hours under the water JJ sat up trying to catch her breath she ran her hand over her face wiping the water away. She brought her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees letting the tears fall once again. JJ felt the now cold water running across her skin, she rested her hands onto the side of the tub pushing her body upwards. JJ grabbed the towel climbing out of the bath wrapping it around her body whilst grabbing the other towel and wrapping it around her hair, She walked into to bedroom sitting down on the bed taking in the quietness , she picked up her pyjamas putting them on slowly as she ran her hair brush through her long wet hair. She laid her head down onto her pillow and closed her eyes._

_Henry opened his eyes from the nightmare he was having, he could remember it all , he picked up his teddy bear and climbed out of bed and walked to his mothers holding his teddy close to his chest , as he opened her door walking up to the next of her bed a pulling on her arm, JJ slowly opened her eyes to see Henry tugging on her arm, seeing tears in his eyes , JJ sat up turning on the lamp _

"_What's up baby?"_

"_Nightmare about daddy"_

"_Come here"_

_JJ picked Henry up sitting him on her lap watching as he held on tightly to his teddy, JJ kissed the top of his head as she wrapped her arms around his waste. _

"_Daddy be okay?"_

"_Yeah be will be , but you don't need to be scared okay" _

"_Okay mummy , can I sleep in hear with you mummy?"_

"_Of course you can"_

_JJ lifted the bed cover from under her letting Henry curl up next to her, She pulled the covers over them both turning off the lamp feeling Henry snuggle up to her chest , She kissed his head watching as he fell asleep hoping he didn't have anymore nightmares it broke her heart to see how much it scared him and how he had to see that happen to his own father. She closed her eyes keeping Henry close to her as she fell asleep._

…_..._

_**BAU**_

"_Okay so what do we have?" Hotch looked around at his team sat at the round table_

"_Well me and Reid spent the whole night going over the different wedding videos and all you see is Will getting shot there's nothing else."_

"_From the bullet they pulled out of Will's chest it looks to be a normal bullet but we the size of his wound I'm guessing it came from quiet far away other wise they would of been seen. "_

"_Okay so it looks like where looking for someone with experience when it comes to using a gun, id say a sniper?" Morgan raised his eyebrow looking over the crime scene photos._

"_Have found out why someone would want to do this yet?"_

"_Garcia what did you find on the background search?"_

"_Well I did what you asked and I looked into Will's cases and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary he's just been working on normal cases. Nothing that would lead to someone wanting to kill him."_

"_Okay what about cases we have worked?"_

"_The same I mean JJ hasn't really gotten on anyone's bedside you know"_

"_What about ex boyfriends?"_

_Everyone looked around Reid_

"_Well think about it if we cant think of anything to realte with cases what about someone JJ has dated in the past , who would go far enough to kill the person she is marrying"_

"_He has a point" Emily said looking around at everyone_

"_Okay well who else has JJ dated that we know about?" Morgan looked over at Garcia and Emily _

"_Well there was that guy she met in a bar that time."_

"_No she had a one night stand with him"_

"_Oh yeah he was err"_

"_Ladies"_

"_Okay urmm honestly don't know any other guys than Will"_

"_What about people from her past high school , college?"_

"_We might have too talk to JJ"_

"_Emily and I will the rest of you keep looking for something"_

…_..._

_JJ opened the car door and helped Henry out of his car seat, She passed him his school bag watching as he put it round his shoulders , JJ closed the car door locking it behind her, She took hold of Henry's hand walking him up to the day care doors, She bent down to his level seeing him sucking on his thumb._

"_Okay buddy ill be back this afternoon to pick you up okay"_

"_I wanna go see daddy"_

"_I know buddy listen how about you make daddy something today and you can give it to him later"_

"_Okay mummy"_

_Henry wrapped his arms around his mother , JJ returned the hug kissing his head. She watched as he walked into his classroom with his teacher, JJ walked back over to her car getting in and drove to the hospital, She walked into Will's hospital room seeing him still hooked up too the machines. She took hold of his hand brushing her finger across his knuckles watching him sleep. JJ looked up when she heard a knock at the door, she saw Hotch and Emily stood in the door way._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey how you holding up?"_

"_I'm okay just wish he would wake up"_

"_He will" Hotch crossed his arms across his chest_

"_So what are you guys doing here?"_

"_We wanted to ask you if you could think of anyone who might of done this?"_

"_Morgan already asked me that" JJ looked at them confused_

_Emily looked at Hotch and sat down in the other chair_

"_JJ we need to ask you if you can think of anyone from your past who would want to hurt you"_

"_Why..why would someone want to"_

"_JJ look at me" Emily said _

"_Can you think of any ex's that might want to get back at you or anything like that?"_

"_Urgh I don't know I mean I haven't thought about any of my ex's since ive been with Will"_

"_Okay well what about any ex's that seemed not normal maybe really clingy?"_

_JJ pinched the top of her nose trying to think over her ex boyfriends_

"_There was this one guy urm in high school when I broke up with him he kept following me everywhere like he was obsessed with me I didn't think anything of it we did date for 2 years you know"_

"_Okay what was his name?"_

"_Urmm. Dave , Dave Archer"_

_Hotch Left the room to go ring Garcia , JJ looked up at Emily biting her lip_

"_Do you think he has something to do with this?"_

"_Maybe we ruled everything else out and then it came to Reid that maybe someone couldn't see you been with anyone else that they wanted to eliminate the competition"_

_JJ nodded looking down at Will's sleeping body squeezing his hand_

"_I need to pick Henry up Will you stay hear with him?"_

"_Of course"_

_JJ grabbed her bag kissing Will's forehead before heading out of his room seeing Hotch in the hallway_

"_Would you like some company?"_

"_Sure"_

_Hotch drove them to Henry's Day care. JJ got out of the passenger seat standing outside the car waiting for Henry to come out with the group of children, After a few minutes JJ looked around she couldn't see Henry anywhere, Hotch could see JJ from the inside the car, he climbed out of the seat closing the car door behind him._

"_Everything okay?"_

"_No , he hasn't come out yet"_

"_maybe he's still inside"_

_JJ and Hotch walked up towards his classroom where JJ saw his teacher collecting up things , JJ walked into the classroom._

"_Mrs Alderson"_

"_Agh Miss Jareau what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to pick Henry up , but I cant find him"_

"_Urgh wait , his uncle came to pick him up earlier said he was gonna take him to see his dad in the hospital"_

"_WHAT"_

_JJ felt her heart stop beating again from the second time in the last few days, Hotch took charge stepping forward._

"_Mam what did he look like I need you too be very specific"_

"_Urm he was tall short black hair stubble"_

"_What was his name" JJ said with a shake in her voice"_

"_He said his name was Dave"_

_JJ felt her legs go weak , she fell forward feeling Hotch catching her, JJ sat down in one of the chairs letting the tears fall, that man had taken her son, he had shot her husband and now she wanted to face him to see why he was trying to take her family away from her._

"_Morgan I need you to listen to be carefully I need the local PD and all of you down hear at Henry's daycare now ! "_

"_Hotch what's going on" _

"_Henry's been kidnapped"_

_Morgan hung up the phone seeing the rest of team staring at him. He looked like he had seen a ghost._

"_What's wrong?" Rossi said _

"_Henry , Henry's been kidnapped. _

…_..._

_Emily sat watching as Will spelt she felt so sorry for JJ and Henry the best day of there life had been changed into a nightmare in a matter of seconds . Emily looked down at Will's sleeping body seeing him look pale when she felt her phone go off in her pocket, she listened to what Hotch had to say before hanging up, She grabbed the car keys out of her pocket , heading over to the day care. _

_Henry sat in the colourful room holding his teddy close to him, he was scared and wanted his mummy, Henry watched as the man left the room and closed the door behind him, He smiled to himself locking the door. He walked into his office, sitting down in his chair , turning up the TV where he could see the young boys face all over the screen, he laughed to himself before looking around his room all the walls covered in photos of her , her and her family._

"_You will soon be mine again Jennifer"_

…_..._

_**So what did you think review please **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_She sat there her body shaking she felt her heart stop again, all she could see was police officers and her team rushing around her, she couldn't hear what they were saying she just sat there staring at nothing wanting to know where her baby boy was. She looked down at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably. She was brought out of her trance when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, She looked up to see Rossi stood next to her, She took a deep breath watching as he sat down next to her, taking hold of her hand squeezing it tightly, that's when she let the tears fall once again, She leant her head into Rossi's shoulder letting the tears escape like a thunderstorm. Rossi wrapped his arm around JJ letting her cry into his shoulder knowing all they could do right now was keep her clam. _

_Rossi looked up to see all the team looking over at them , seeing JJ broke there hearts the 2__nd__ time this week JJ's world had been torn apart they had to find Henry and soon, Before this man did anymore damage to JJ's family._

"_What do we know?" Emily said trying to keep her voice clam_

"_Henry's teacher said , the guy claimed to be his uncle and was going to take him too the hospital to see Will" Hotch said looking at his team_

"_So he's been watching them closely which means his target his JJ and he's trying to get her attention" Reid said looking over at JJ_

"_Well he sure got it" Morgan took a deep breath crossing his arms across his chest_

"_How do we find him?" Emily said _

"_We lead him too us."_

_The team all looked over at JJ's fragile state knowing the next few hours were going to be the worst in her life. Hotch walked over to JJ and Rossi and leant down to JJ's level_

"_You got anything yet?" JJ said her voice shaking as she looked up at Hotch_

"_No not yet but we have an idea on how to find Henry and the unsub but we need your help" _

"_Anything , Anything to get my Henry back and to stop that son of a bitch"_

_Hotch nodded and looked at Dave, JJ stood up and followed the team out of Henry's day care and back to the Hospital JJ took hold of Will's hand once again_

"_Please wake up , I need you, Henry needs you WAKE UP ! "_

"_JJ"_

_JJ looked up tears pouring from her eyes , she took a deep breath knowing what she was about to do , was to save her son , her family, herself. She wiped the tears from her face, and slowly let go of Will's hand and followed Emily out of the room and out of the hospital where camera crews and reports stood, awaiting the press conference. JJ stopped still next to Morgan taking a deep breath trying to keep clam as she saw Hotch stand in front of the podium. _

"_We are looking for a man who believe is named Dave Archer he is in his early thirties ,there will be a picture up on your screen, we believe he recently shot a police officer on his wedding day two days ago and only just a couple of hours ago kidnapped his son, so please if you see this man or little boy call the number on your screen immediately."_

_JJ stepped towards Hotch feeling his hand across her back letting her know it was her time to speak , she took a deep breath and looked out all the reporters and camera crews._

"_Please if you see my son , just call that number , we know he's somewhere in the local area , he's 3 years old he has long blonde hair and his name is Henry so please , please if you see anything just call"_

_Hotch pulled JJ away as she started crying making sure the camera's caught Morgan walking her into the hospital, As soon as they were inside JJ fell to the floor, landing on her knees letting the tears and screams fall once again, she felt Morgan wrap his arms around her, he held her close to him letting her cry knowing they were running out of time. JJ looked up at Morgan trying to breathe._

"_Why Is he doing this to me , he's only a baby"_

"_I know and you know why JJ , he just wants you , so he's trying to take out your family we are going to find Henry and when we do, you can let him have the last word"_

"_Then lets find him, before Will wakes up"_

…_..._

_There he sat staring at the TV screen seeing her face, seeing her beg for someone to find her son, he sat laughing to himself knowing the next part of his plan was going to run smoothly . He got up from his seat and headed back to the room. He unlocked the door and walked in to see the boy that should have been his hiding himself . He walked over to him bending down to his level seeing the sacredness in his eyes._

"_Hey Henry you okay there my son"_

"_I want mummy"_

"_Mummy will be hear soon"_

"_And daddy I want my mummy and daddy"_

"_I'm right hear , daddy's right hear"_

_Henry looked up at the man anger in his eyes._

"_YOUR NOT MY DADDY , I WANT MY DADDY"_

"_WELL YOUR DADDY'S DEAD IM YOUR DADDY NOW"_

_Henry watched as the man took his teddy off him throwing it across the room and storming out slamming the door behind him, He waited a few moments before he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room picking up his teddy, he sat back down and started to cry. He was scared and in the dark he didn't like the dark, he always slept with the night lamp on, He was cold and hungry and all he wanted was his mummy and daddy and to give his daddy his drawing. _

_JJ sat there holding Will's hand hoping this plan would work, hoping that the press conference would lead him right too her, there she sat staring at Will's body waiting for him to walk into the room, she knew the team would find her anyway with the tracking device they had hidden in her top. After what seemed like endless hours of waiting , JJ felt the door open she looked up to see a man she could now hardly recognise her ex the man who had shot her husband and kidnapped her son._

"_Well hello Jennifer"_

_JJ sat still staring at him and the gun that he was pointing at her._

"_Dave , what have you done with my son? !"_

"_Oh don't worry baby you will see him soon very soon infact we just need to make this one hear go away then everything will be perfect"_

"_You don't need to do that, that's all been taken care of, He's gonna die in a few hours , you did it you did what you wanted to do"_

_JJ kept her voice as normal as she could not wanting to give in to the plan , knowing that Dave would want to kill Will she knew she would have to make it look like he was dead_

"_YOUR LYING"_

"_I'M NOT , I ….."_

_The machines started beeping_

"_I told you now I suggest we go before the nurses come In hear"_

_JJ let go of Will's hand and felt Dave grab her arm pointing the gun in her back, they slowly left the hospital and got into his car where he drove her to Henry's destination she knew that the team wouldn't be far behind them and that as soon as they get into the house he would be caught, Then it happened he pulled up into what looked like a normal street, he parked the car into the drive way and pointed the gun into her back once again leading her to the front door ,he pushed her inside closing the door behind him. JJ took a deep breath looking around as quickly as she could realising he was smart and that he would have Henry hidden not out in plain sight._

_Before she had a chance to speak the door burst open Morgan yelling and gun pointing, JJ moved out the way watching as Dave raised his gun not giving up easily. Once all the team was in the doorway, JJ passed JJ her gun, JJ lifted up the gun walking towards Dave , there was no sparkle left in her eyes only dark shades of colour, she stopped in front of him knowing she didn't have to stand too close to him to shoot him, after all she had the best shot out of all of them._

"_WHERE'S HENRY"_

"_OH come on you think I'm going to tell you Jennifer"_

"_IF YOU WANNA LIVE YEAH I THINK YOU WILL"_

"_You know you've changed but I find it sexy I mean our boy is very cute he has your eyes and hair"_

"_HE'S NOT YOUR SON NOR WILL BE EVER BE"_

"_Keep telling yourself that Jay babe but you know we belong together"_

"_NO WE DON'T I belong with Will and you belong in hell , your just obsessed you don't love me you never did you just liked to be in control like now but guess what I'm now in control."_

_The team watched as JJ pointed the gun down at Dave's foot letting the trigger go._

"_OWWWWWW YOU CRAZY BITCH"_

"_WHERES HENRY"_

"_I'm not gonna tell you now"_

"_NO okay, so how much do you love your man hood"_

_JJ raised her gun again this time at his most pressures part of his body"_

"_NO NO OKAY , okay ill tell you"_

_JJ raised her eyebrow keeping her finger on the trigger."_

"_HE'S DEAD"_

_JJ felt a rush through her body trying to keep clam she saw her hands start to shake _

"_YOUR LYING"_

"_AM I JAY AM I !" _

_He looked at her a smile appearing across his jaw line , then before anyone could react, all they heard was the lowered her gun dropping it too the ground , rooming through the house trying to find Henry, she yelled his name. When she came to a room in the hallway she saw the padlock , she saw Morgan's gun blow it apart, she opened the door and saw Henry curled up in a ball on the floor, she ran over to him, watching as he stood up running towards her, she picked him up cradling him in her arms._

"_MUMMY"_

"_Henry , oh baby come here"_

_JJ kissed the top of Henry's head walking out of the room, and into the door way where they she saw Dave been put in an ambulance with two bullet wounds in each foot. She walked out to the path to see the team stood awaiting for him. Henry buried his head into her chest not wanting to look at the man every again._

"_We thought we lost you in there" Rossi said placing a hand on JJ's shoulder_

"_I'm a good shot remember"_

"_How did you know he was lying?" Reid looked up at JJ_

"_His eyes"_

"_Mummy , Is daddy dead, he said…"_

"_No buddy daddy's not dead , he's alive and guess what he's waiting for you , so how about we go see him"_

_Henry nodded resting his head on his mother's shoulder. JJ kissed his head and placed him in the car seat ,Hotch has just finished attaching into the SUV, JJ climbed into the seat next to him holding his hand the whole drive, She carried Henry into the hospital room seeing Will was still sleeping._

"_Daddy still sleeping?"_

"_Yeah but he's gonna be waking up real soon"_

_JJ sat Henry down on the bed and watched as he curled up next to him closing her eyes, she sat in the chair , finally able to breath again, knowing her boys were safe now all she had to do was wait for Will to wake up and they would be okay, and that monster would not be in there lives again._

…_..._

_**So review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys glad your enjoying the story keep reviewing please**_

_JJ sat watching him sleep like she had for the last few days , she knew he would be waking up any day now, As she sat watching him sleep , she couldn't help but think over what had happened in the last week how two events had changed her life forever, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to both Will and Henry both still alive. She just wanted to get her family back to normal and be able to breathe again. _

_Henry woke up In his room, he climbed out of bed and walked into his mothers bedroom to see her not there, he then walked down the stairs and into the living room to his aunts and uncles._

"_Well good morning my handsome prince"_

"_Me need potty"_

"_You do huh little man come on" Derek said laughing a little_

_Morgan picked Henry up carrying him to the bathroom letting him do his business , after Henry had washed his hands they went back downstairs to see everyone sat at the table for breakfast Henry sat down on his seat and sat and ate his panckes._

"_Mummy with daddy?"_

"_Yeah she is buddy but where going to go see them later we thought you might want to go to the park and get some ice cream what you say?" Emily smiled down at Henry_

"_Ice cream yay"_

_Once everyone had finished eating Emily and Penelope took Henry to get dressed as the team cleared off. _

"_Henry seems to be okay" Rossi said putting the dishes away_

"_Yeah like nothing happened he probably doesn't understand it" _

"_He wont but all he knows is that his dad is in the hospital"_

"_Well lets hope ice cream can take his mind off things" Morgan crossed his arms_

_Henry came running into the room holding his action figures_

"_Can we go to the park now"_

"_Sure we can little man and guess what were going to meet Jack there you remember Jack Hotch's son?"_

"_Jack? Yeahh"_

_As some of the team took Henry and Jack to the park the rest of the team went to see JJ at the hospital, when Rossi , Morgan and Emily walked into the hospital room they saw JJ laid holding Will's hand and her head on the edge of his bed. Emily walked around to JJ shaking her shoulder watching as she woke up. _

_JJ felt someone shake her shoulder, she quickly lifted her head to see Emily stood next to her, she blinked her eyes closed then opend them again adjusting to the light. She looked over at Will who was still sleeping._

"_He still not woken up?"_

"_No , and I'm starting to think he wont"_

"_He will you just have to wait"_

_JJ sighed running a hand across her face holding her hands in front of her lips. _

"_I'm sick of waiting all I've done all week is wait and look where it's gotten me, my husband is laying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound my son got kidnapped and almost killed by some guy I dated in high school I'm done waiting he needs to wake up and he needs to wake up now"_

_JJ looked over at Will breathing Heavily_

'"_WAKE UP"_

_Emily Morgan and Rossi stood watching none of them knew what to do to help her but one thing they did know was that they had to let her breakdown, knowing that all week she had kept her true emotions hidden and now she needed to let them out._

_JJ had started to scream at Will's sleeping body Morgan walked around to her pulling her backwards lifting her off her feet before she did any damage to Will's body, JJ fell into Morgan's arms crying her eyes out hitting his chest , Morgan wrapped his arm around her head pulling it into his chest letting her let her anger out on him, Emily stood holding her hand to her mouth in shock whilst Rossi looked over at Will's body seeing his hand slowly move. Everyone looked over at Will's body as JJ stopped hitting Morgan , she slowly stood up and walked over to his bed seeing his hand twitch , She took hold of his hand feeling him squeeze it she felt a smile lift into her cheeks as she looked over at Emily and Rossi_

"_Ill go get a doctor" Rossi left the room_

"_Will if you can hear me open your eyes baby open your eyes"_

_JJ felt him squeeze her hand once again before his eyes slowly opened, Will felt something in his chest he didn't know what it was. He lifted his hand up to his throat to feel a tube in his mouth he started to panic then he felt it someone moving his hands out of the way removing the tube out of his mouth, replacing it with a breathing mask. Will looked around the room taking the breathing mask off his mouth_

"_JJ"_

"_I'm right , I'm right hear"_

_Will felt JJ take hold of his hand, he looked at her hand before slowly looking up at her, to see tears falling down her beautiful cheek bones._

"_Wha….what happened?"_

"_You got shot remember" JJ said taking a breath_

"_We…. We were at out wedding then we kissed then everything went black"_

"_We'll give you two some time alone" Emily said leaving the room Rossi, and Morgan following_

_JJ pulled the chair as close as she could to Will's bed keeping hold of his hand._

"_Yeah you got shot it's a really long story" JJ laughed to herself_

"_How long?"_

"_Let's just say this has been the worse week of my life"_

"_Baby…." Will said lifting his hand up too her cheek wiping away the tears"_

"_But it just got better"_

_Will smiled taking hold of her hand again. Taking in a deep breath feeling the pain in his chest._

"_Where's Henry?"_

"_He's at the park with everyone most likely on his way hear he cant wait to see you" _

"_Good"_

_JJ picked up Will's hand gently kissing it feeling hope throughout her body knowing when she told him the whole story he would be most likely want to kill the guy. _

"_So I need to tell you what happened before Henry gets hear"_

_Will looked at JJ giving her a nod, JJ took a deep breath staring down at Will's hand not wanting to make eye contact with him._

"_We had just said I do and kissed when I felt you fall into me, you had been shot, no one knew what to do I just started screaming I could Hear Henry screaming your name and then we were hear you were in surgery it was touch and go I didn't think you were going to make it, my dress was ruined its covered in your blood, then everything was going okay until , we figured out who had shot you, then Henry got kidnapped and I found him…"_

_JJ paused taking a deep breath_

"_It was this guy I dated in high school he had become obsessed with me he had followed us around everywhere he wanted to get rid of you so he could take your place."_

"_Whaaa…what happened to him?"_

"_I shot him. Twice in each foot"_

"_That's my girl"_

"_Im so sorry you had to go through this because some guy couldn't let go of me"_

"_Of course he couldn't I mean look at you" Will let out a cocky grin_

_JJ slapped Will on his leg_

"_Stop joking I'm been serious"_

"_So am I"_

_JJ looked at Will letting out a smile. She bit her lip taking in his cocky smile _

"_I missed that , your cocky grin"_

_JJ looked up at the at the door to see Henry running in , she smiled picking him up and placing him down the bed next to Will_

"_DADDY"_

"_My my little man"_

"_YOU AWAKE"_

"_yeah , I woke up to see you and mummy , cos I knew you both needed me"_

_Henry giggled and leant in hugging his father. JJ smiled seeing her son hug his father, she looked up at the team giving them a nod, watching as they left, Henry sat back up sitting next to Will._

"_You have a good time at the park Henry?"_

"_Yeahhh, we got ice cream and played swings"_

"_Ooo you did huh and how much ice cream did you eat?"_

"_One scoop"_

"_Good, you feeling warn out yet?"_

_Henry nodded letting out a small Yawn, JJ picked Henry up placing him in the chair wrapping the blanket around him, she sat back down next to Will taking hold of his hand again._

"_How you holding up?" Will said looking at her _

"_I'm okay , I'm getting there its been a long week"_

"_You know neither of us are off anywhere right?"_

"_No because I almost lost you both yesterday"_

"_Well look around were both still hear" _

_JJ smiled looking at Will , her blue eyes had started to sparkle again. She leant in kissing him on the lips for the first time since the shooting_

"_So who knew us getting married would end that way"_

"_I no, I was looking forward to the cake, and now my dress is covered in your blood"_

"_You looked beautiful , and I will fix that all of it we will finish that wedding even if its just having some people there we will have that dance cut the cake, and I will tell you how beautiful you look once again"_

_JJ smiled widely kissing Will again knowing he really was her lifeline. _

…_..._

_What did you think review please x_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys here is the latest chapter enjoy **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_JJ walked around the living room picking up all of Henry's toys she had just dropped him off at day care she had a few hours to clean up before she had to pick him up and pick Will up from the hospital to the bring him home. She was glad to get sometime to herself to think. To have space, after she had cleared up all of Henry's things she headed into her bedroom and got out some of Will's clothes to take to the hospital with her later. JJ sat down in the living room running her hands through her hair. She was still trying to process everything that it was her fault, Will got shot, that Henry got kidnapped , she felt alone like there was no one there , but there was many people but she couldn't help but blame herself. _

_As afternoon came around JJ picked up the bag she had put all of Will's stuff in and placed it into the boot of her car, she grabbed her jacket and drove to Henry's day care waiting outside for him, She saw him running towards her she opend her arms feeling him run into her. She hugged him tightly taking hold of his hand as they walked to the car._

"_What you got there baby?"_

"_picture for daddy"_

"_Yeah well I think he will love it"_

_JJ picked Henry up putting him into his car seat, once he was buckled in she got into the drivers seat and headed to the hospital. Once she pulled up into the car park, she got Henry out of his side of the car, and watched as Henry stood next to her as she got the bag out of the boot, she placed the bag onto her shoulder, taking hold of Henry's hand heading inside the hospital. Henry ran into the room seeing Will watching TV. JJ followed him placing the bag down._

"_Nice to see you still have time to watch sports" JJ smiled sitting down_

"_Well I was bored you weren't hear" he winked at her_

_Henry climbed onto the bed handing Will the picture he had drawn in class. Will looked at the picture seeing him and JJ stood holding hands in there wedding outfits_

"_This is really good Henry"_

"_Thank you daddy" Henry smiled widely _

"_So you ready to go home?"_

"_Yes I am you just need to sign the discharge papers" Will said looking at JJ_

"_Great then ill be right back" _

_JJ stood up and left the room heading over to the nurses station where she started filling in the paperwork. Once she was done she walked back into the room to see her men watching the sports channel._

"_Okay all done now you just need to get dressed"_

_JJ picked up the bag placing it onto the end of the bed, Will slowly lifted his legs placing them onto the floor taking his jeans off JJ. Once Will was ready JJ wheeled him out of the hospital and placed the his bag into the boot and Henry into his car seat. She helped Will into the car knowing it was hard for him to bend. Once they got Home JJ opened the front door helping him inside she helped him onto the sofa , and got Henry settled playing with his toys. _

_JJ walked into the kitchen and made herself and Will a cup of coffee, she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Will handing him the cup. She placed her cup down onto the tables as well as Will's and placed her arm over the sofa._

"_You okay?" JJ looked at him with a questioning look_

"_Yeah its just swore guess moving is a bad idea"_

_JJ smiled a little_

"_Well put your feet up I'm hear to slave for the next few weeks "_

"_Okay but don't stress yourself out I know what your like"_

"_I will try"_

_JJ kissed him on the lips before heading into the kitchen to make Henry some dinner since she knew he would be pretty hungry. Once she had cooked him chicken nuggets , chips and beans she walked into his play room. _

"_Dinners ready buddy" _

_Henry put his toys down and went into the kitchen to eat his dinner, JJ watched him carefully and started making her and Will's dinner for later on. Once Henry had finished eating JJ let him go and watch some TV. Henry sat down next to Will smiling at his dad._

"_What you wanna watch buddy?"_

"_Coobydoo"_

"_Scooby Doo it is"_

_Will changed the channel over to Scooby Doo , Will put his arm around Henry letting him lay down next to him. _

"_Daddy , why you get hurt?" _

_Will looked down at Henry knowing he wouldn't understand anything at all, he turned down the TV and looked down at Henry._

"_Well buddy a bad man wanted to hurt me , you know the man who took you but its all over now"_

"_K daddy but you fixed?"_

"_Almost buddy almost"_

_Once Henry wad down for the night JJ set the table for her and Will she served the plates onto the table seeing Will walk into the dining room. JJ took a sip of her water seeing Will had something on his mind._

"_What's up?"_

"_It's just something Henry said to me"_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He asked what happened to me"_

_JJ sighed putting her knife and folk down_

"_You think we should explain it all to him?"_

"_Yeah at least in a way he will understand it"_

"_Okay I agree I just haven't I didn't know how to tell him with everything even when he was kidnapped" _

"_I know , I know its been hard on you but im hear, we can do this he needs to understand that our jobs are dangerous and that were not like superheroes that were not invincible "_

"_Okay we tell him tomorrow" _

_JJ cleared off dinner and headed upstairs into the bathroom to see Will in the bath. She walked in and sat down on the floor next to the tub. She watched as Will laid back letting the water soak over his body but not his wound, JJ stood up and reached over grabbing the scrubber and body wash and started washing Will's body since he could hardly move . JJ kissed Will softly on the lips leaving him in peace, she change into her pyjamas. She saw Will walking into the bedroom holding the towel closely to him._

_JJ walked towards him handing him his pyjama bottoms, Will walked towards JJ wrapping his arms around her, she gently leaned her head onto his chest trying not to hurt him. She let a few tears fall from her eyes knowing it was all over. Will kissed the top of her head stroking her hair. _

…_..._

_As the next day came around JJ and Will spent most of the day planning on how to tell Henry when they finally came up with a plan they sat Henry down in the living room ready to tell him what had happened._

"_Hey buddy so we I hear you were asking daddy about what happened to him?"_

_Henry let out a little nod holding into his teddy tightly _

"_Well we wanna tell you what happened and why but if you don't understand or want us to stop you need to tell us so you don't get scared okay"_

_Henry nodded at JJ , JJ sat down next to him she took hold of his hand looking down at him._

"_You know when daddy fell to the ground and there was lots of red stuff you know that's called blood right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well daddy got shot which means something metal went through his body and really hurt him"_

"_That why everyone screaming ?"_

"_Yeah it was little man , and that's why It took me so long to wake up because I had to heal" _

"_Why did I get taken by that man?"_

_JJ looked up at Will wiping a tear from her eye._

"_Because the man used to be in love with mummy and he wanted her to be with him not me and he also wanted that for you as well"_

"_I told him, that I told him you're my daddy"_

"_I heard little man and im very proud of you for that"_

"_Do you understand now baby?"_

"_Bad people hurt good people right?"_

"_yeah that's happened to us all buddy"_

" _I think I understand"_

"_Well how about we make a deal when your older you can ask us anytime you want and we will explain anything to you okay?"_

"_Okay can I go play now?"_

"_Sure" _

_JJ let go of Henrys hand watching him run off to play with his toys, She sat closer to Will taking a deep breath feeling his hand run across her chin, she lifted her head to see him giving her a soft smile and felt him wipe away the tears from her cheeks._

"_I'm so glad your hear"_

"_I am too"_

…_..._

_**Review please thank you **__**J**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_JJ walked around Henry's room tidying up all his mess, she didn't understand how a 3 year old could make so much mess with just toys, she placed all his toys in his toy box before making his bed making his room look nice and clean, she walked into the living room to see Will watching TV, she sat down on the sofa next to him leaning her elbow onto the edge of the sofa, she watched Will for a few moments before she saw him turn around and look at her._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah , I'm just lucky to have you alive"_

"_Well maybe I am a bit invincible "_

"_Maybe" JJ smiled at him_

_Will reached out his hand taking hold of JJ's smiling at her taking in her beauty for a few moments he knew she was right they almost lost him forever, and that scared the hell out of him knowing that he could of left her and Henry alone without him. He was so thankful that he had survived and that he got to spend the rest of his life with his family and he wasn't going to take any of it for granted . _

_He knew he had to keep the promise he had made JJ to re do that day the day he was almost gone forever and he knew exactly how to do it all he had to do first was recover then he planned on making that day the best day of her life once again , the best day of there lives that would they would remember until they were on there death beds. _

…_..._

_As the next few weeks came along Will slowly started to heel he could walk without having to catch his breath and thankfully had no pain , just a bullet hole left to scar his chest. He rolled over in bed feeling empty space in bed next to him remembering that JJ was awake with work, she laid his arm out before stretching and getting of bed and walking into Henry's room seeing him sat in bed._

"_Morning daddy"_

"_Morning buddy you hungry?"_

"_Yeah , toast"_

"_You want toast huh then come on little man"_

_Henry climbed out of Bed and walked out of his room Will following him down stairs he sat down at the table watching as Will put his toast in the toaster, Will grabbed the orange juice from the fridge pouring them both a glass, he walked over to Henry placing his down on the table. Once he had buttered there toast he placed there plates down on the table and looked down at his phone seeing a new text message from JJ_

_**Hey I miss you boys how is everything?**_

_**Love you xx**_

_Will smiled widely before replying_

_**We miss you too and where good just eating breakfast see you when your home**_

_**Love you too xx**_

_As the day went on Will took Henry to day care before going home and cleaning up, he was in his and JJ's bedroom putting clothes away when he came across JJ's wedding dress wrapped up in its case, he pulled it out of the cupboard placing it on the door unzipping the zip, he saw the lovely white dress that no longer seemed white but red with his blood, he ran his hand across it taking a deep breath, remembering that moment when he saw her stood there for them few moments before she started walking down the isle how the wind blew onto her curls blowly them away from her face and how stunning she looked in her dress with a huge smile fixed onto her face._

_He put the dress back into JJ's wardrobe before picking up his phone and calling one number that he knew would be able to help him._

…_..._

_JJ sat there in the conference room of the local police station they were in she was trying to focus on the case but she was having trouble getting Will and Henry out of her mind, she zoned out on what Reid was saying and text Will hoping he was awake, a few moments later she felt her phone vibrate on the table she smiled to herself reading the text hoping she would be home in the next two days .As the day went on JJ new she had to focus on the case she hoped that would all find a lead that would lead them too there unsub she didn't want to see another teenage girls body or distort parents. _

_As the day went on JJ finally found something that could help the team, she walked into the warehouse her holding up her gun and flashlight walking through the puddles of water all she could hear was footsteps behind her knowing they belonged to other members of the team , as she reached the door she saw Morgan walk up behind her she moved out the way watching as she kicked in the door she walked in first feeling someone's strong arm hit her in the chest as she fell the ground hitting her head, feeling her eyes close to darkness, she could briefly hear screams and gunshots. _

_She slowly opened her eyes to see her fellow team members looking down at her with worry on there faces, she sat up slowly feeling a pain in her head and chest, she felt something running down her head she lifted her finger to her head seeing blood._

"_JJ you okay?"_

"_OWWW"_

_Hotch and Emily helped her up and out of the warehouse where she saw an ambulance waiting she sat down on the seat letting the medic check her over. She felt a buzzing pain in her ears, she had felt this pain once before when she was hit over the head with a shovel but this , this was 10x worse as she felt like all the aire wasn't getting to her lungs and that she had been hit repeatedly over and over again with a shovel. She was brought out of her daydream when she heard someone calling her name she looked up to see Emily and the Medic looking at her._

"_What sorry?"_

"_I said you have a concussion and a blow to the chest so you need to rest and try not to do anything physical for a few days, I'm gonna stitch your head wounds up at the hospital and give you and CT scan just to make sure your okay"_

"_Okay , fine"_

"_Ill come with you" Emily said _

_After JJ had been stitched up and checked out of the hospital they made there way back to the hotel where JJ got showered and changed and met everyone down in the lobby to go home._

"_Hey how you feeling?"_

"_Like crap, can we go home now"_

_Everyone smiled seeing JJ was still herself, as soon as she was on the jet she fell fast asleep hoping the pain would go away. As soon as the jet landed JJ saw she had a few missed calls off Will, she put her phone in her pocket and saw Morgan stood by her car._

"_Ill give you a ride you still look like your on pain killers"_

"_I wish I was" JJ put her bags in the back of the car_

_Once she was home she opened the front door walking in to see Henry and Will sat in the living room. _

"_Mummy"_

_JJ stepped into the living room seeing Will look up at her with a shocked face, she felt Henry tug on her legs_

"_Hey buddy"_

_JJ bent down slowly gasping in pain hugging Henry back, she quickly let her body collapse on the sofa seeing Will still look at her._

"_Come on buddy its bed time"_

_After Will had put Henry down he walked back into the living room to see JJ with her eyes closed._

"_What happened?"_

"_The unsub thought it would be a good idea to wind me and knock me down"_

"_You okay?"_

"_Not really"_

_Will sat down next to JJ watching as she climbed into his arms he saw the stitched up cut on her forward sighing deeply he kissed the top of her head seeing her wince in pain_

"_How bad was the fall?"_

"_Oh I had to have a CT and everything"_

"_You okay?"_

"_I am now I'm home with you" _

_JJ smiled up at Will laying her hand across his chest closing her eyes feeling his heartbeat in her ears, Before she fell asleep they both went upstairs and got into to bed , JJ felt asleep again been in his arms knowing he would be there to protect her. _

_Will sat and watched as she slept in his arms she felt really bad as he saw how much pain she was in and even though he knew she would be fine in a couple of days he just wanted to hold her forever. He knew what he had planned for the next couple of weeks would cheer her up._

…_..._

_**What did you think review please**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all glad your enjoying it and I just wanna say I'm not that smart so some of the stuff that I write may not make sense I'm not a doctor I'm a media student….don't expect me to know everything, anyways hears the latest chapter enjoy **__**J**___

_**Chapter 8**_

As the next week came along JJ was recovering from her injures of the latest case the team had worked up ,she was glad that the team hadn't had another case but a paperwork week as she was finding it hard to focus with all the pain running through her body, which was now covered in bruises from when she fell. She had started to notice that some of the team were acting funny but she couldn't figure out why but she knew it must have something to do with Will as he was also acting strange by been completely romantic all the time, which she couldn't complain about as she loved that side of him she decided to let it all slide and just get on with her work knowing in only a few hours time she would be home with her boys.

Will stood the hotel grounds looking around at the view a huge smile forming on his face knowing what he had planned for the weekend would be the best day of his life and give one girl the best surprise of her life. Will looked around seeing Rossi staring into space.

"So what you think?" Will said putting his hands in his pockets

"I think JJ is one lucky Woman who wont know what hit her"

Will smiled nodding , thankful for all the help Rossi had given him over the last few days.

"So I was thinking we could do the ceremony over there by the walk way gives JJ somewhere smooth to walk down we have the isle and chairs"

"Sounds good it will look good with all the flowers wrapped around the altar and seats"

Will nodded walking towards Rossi

"So she doesn't expect a thing?"

"Nope she knows there something up with everyone and you but wont ask , but I know that once she finds out she will been initially grateful"

"She deserves this JJ might not seem like she's the marrying type but she once told me that when she was little she planned out how she would want her white fairytale wedding , and that's what I'm doing giving her , her childhood fairytale"

Rossi Smiled raising his head looking around at the hotel garden once again

"I don't think I've ever said this but you really are a caring man to JJ she does deserve you and I'm glad your wanting to make the day up to her so you have my complete blessing"

"Thank you"

…...

Emily walked into her apartment Garcia following quickly behind placing the bag down on the sofa , they made there way into the kitchen having a drink before standing and staring at the bag.

"I cant wait to see JJ's face when she see's this"

"I know and got to love how Rossi managed to get hold of it "

"My buttercup is going to look beautiful"

…...

"Tell me again why where the ones picking these up?" Reid said placing the box in the boot of Morgan's Car

"Because kid Will's busy distracting JJ Emily and My baby girl are sorting the dress and Hotch and Rossi and getting everything else sorted"

"Okay , but I don't think all these Flowers are going to fit unless you want them to break"

Morgan rolled his eyes placing his box next to Reid's making sure he had enough to get the rest of the boxes in he was glad that they were all helping re plain this wedding he couldn't wait to see the look on JJ's face it would be one to capture.

…...

Hotch placed the boxes down on his kitchen table picking one off of Rossi's pile making sure they were all secure on the table so they wouldn't break , he opened one of the boxes checking to see if any of cutlery was broken.

"You know I hope nothing bad happens at this wedding"

"It wont trust me its going to be amazing Will's making sure its special JJ's never gonna see it coming"

"And when she does we better hope she doesn't have a heart attack. "

…...

JJ walked through the front door putting her bag down and locked the door, she took off her coat placing it on the coat rack picking her bag up and placing it down next to the stair case , she walked into the kitchen to see Henry and Will eating dinner.

"Hey your just in time"

JJ smiled picking up her plate of food from the kitchen counter sitting down next to Henry seeing him gobble up his food. Once they had all eaten JJ offered to clear off she picked up hers and Will's plate letting Henry finish his last bit of carrots, She rinsed off the dishes putting them in the dishwasher along with the pans that Will had used to the cook the vegetables , Once Henry had finished she picked up his plate and finished clearing off , she picked up the juice carton out of the fridge and poured Henry a glass of fresh juice knowing he hated drinking water when he had to eat.

JJ wrapped the towel around her body feeling the water drip down her back from her hair , she walked towards the mirror wiping away the steam , she washed away the last strands of makeup around her eyes that had come off while she showered, she walked into the bedroom to see Will putting away the ironing he looked up at JJ seeing the bruise that was slowly going away he really hoped it would go away by the weekend or at least go a lighter colour so it wouldn't be able to see it, He walked over to her handing her another towel to wrap around her hair. She leant forward tying the towel around her head standing back up straight, she walked towards the bed picking up her tanning moisturiser and dried off her body rubbing the cream all around her body making her skin soft and tanned she hated have pale skin it made her look like a walking zombie.

Will walked behind JJ wrapping his arms around her waist after she was dressed he kissed her neck slowly all he could smell was her moisturiser , he kissed up her neck and her cheek feeling her lean her head back onto his chest. JJ smiled closing her eyes placing her hands on top of Will's feeling him press soft gentle kisses to her neck, She turned around softly in his arms burring her head into his chest feeling him place a kiss on her head just above where she had cut it a few days before.

"mmmm your too good to me"

"Well that's because your just too beautiful"

"Oh I am huh well your just too sexy"

"Oh I know" Will said grinning

JJ punched him in the chest biting her lip looking up at him with a spark in her eye

"I love you know you that"

"I know and I love you too and I always will"

JJ smiled widely kissing him softly on the lips Will let go of there embrace sitting down on the edge of the bed letting JJ lean her legs onto his taking hold of his hands.

"So this weekend I thought we could do something just to two of us" JJ smiled smiling

"Yeah that sounds good" Will said smiling

"Good cos I've missed my weekends with you"

Will leant forward Kissing her softly on the lips laying down on the bed feeling JJ lay on to of him , he ran his hand down her back as the kiss deepened feeling JJ move her hand up his shirt onto his chest knowing exactly where this make out session was taking them.

Will woke up early the following Morning he adjusted his eyes to the sunlight shining through the gap in the blinds, he looked up at JJ's sleeping frame he leant down kissing her shoulder softly seeing her move a little. He smiled to himself knowing nothing could ever wake her up. He heard there bedroom door open a little bit, he climbed out of bed picking up his pyjama bottoms from the end of the bed putting them on and putting one of his shirts on he opened the door to see Henry stood smiling widely at him , Will walked out of the room closing the door behind him following Henry downstairs.

"Daddy how we gonna get mummy's ring?"

"Well buddy I have a plan but im gonna need your help okay?"

"Okay daddy"

"Okay good"

Will walked back up to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed and leaned forward kissing JJ's forehead and down her cheek seeing her eyes open softly

"Morning Beautiful"

"Morning" She said rolling over to face him

"Henry wants to know if you will help him make pancakes"

"mmmm sounds good" JJ sat up kissing Will softly on the lips and climbed out of bed wrapping the spare bed sheet around her grabbing her clothes.

She walked down into the kitchen seeing Henry waiting for her, Once they had cooked the pancakes and eaten JJ filled the skin with hot water so they could rinse out the bowls she took off her wedding rings placing them on the kitchen counter behind her so they didn't come off in the water.

Will slowly walked up behind JJ grabbing the tea towel helping her dry up when he looked at Henry who walked up the counter and picked up his mothers wedding ring. He ran out of the room and into his play room laughing to himself. Once Will had dried the last bowl he walked into Henry's play room and took the ring off him and went to keep it in a safe place , he knew JJ was going freak when she notices she cant find her ring but he knew it would all be worth it as in two days time she was going to have her fairytale wedding for real this time.

JJ put the last bowl away closing the cupboard door, she walked over to the counter picking up her engagement ring putting it on her finger when she noticed that her wedding ring wasn't there she spent 10 minutes looking round the whole kitchen she couldn't find it anywhere, she bit her lip knowing she would have to find it soon and hope that Will wouldn't notice that she wasn't wearing it.

…...

_**So what did you think? The next chapter will reveal all so stay tuned hehe and pleas review **__**J**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

Will and the rest of the team spent the next two days setting up for the wedding JJ had no idea what was going on , all she knew that Will was at work and that he had left her a little present for when they would spend the weekend together. JJ woke up to the alarm clock going off she rolled over in bed hitting the off button she laid her head back down on the pillow taking in the silence of the house she had dropped Henry off at Hotch's for the weekend . She climbed out of bed and headed over to the bathroom when she saw red rose petals around the bedroom and down the hallway , she smiled widely following them all the way into the kitchen where she saw a envelope with her name on it . She moved towards the envelope picking it up recognising Will's hand writing she opened it up to see a letter and key card inside it.

_JJ I know you wanted to spend the weekend alone together so hear is my present to you ill meet you at the harvest gardens hotel room 4001 at 10am see you there _

_Love Will x_

JJ smiled to herself taking the envelope upstairs with her, she got showered and dressed making her way to the hotel. She walked into the building and over to the reception where she waited for the receptionist to finish on the phone .

"May I help you?"

"Hi yes I have a room key for 4001 I was just wondering what floor that was?"

"Ah yes your husband booked the room for the whole weekend its on the 5 floor"

"Thank you"

JJ walked towards the lift pressing the 5th floor button once the doors opened she walked down the hallway reading all the door numbers she placed the key card in the door opening it slowly to see Emily and Garcia and Henry stood shouting surprise at her.

"What the hell !"

"Surprise MUMMY"

JJ walked forward catching Henry as he jumped into her arms she picked him up sitting him on her hip wondering what the hell was going on.

"What is going on?"

"Daddy planned everything"

JJ looked at Emily and Penelope waiting for an answer

"Your getting married again" Emily said smiling widely

JJ didn't know what to say or do she just let them guide her to the window where she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, People setting up chairs wrapping flowers all around them and the altar.

"WOW"

"So lets get you ready"

JJ didn't know what to say or do she just let the butterflies in her stomach take over her, she sat in front of the mirror letting Penelope and Emily do her hair and makeup she saw Henry sat on the bed reading through one of his books giggling to himself. She couldn't believe Will had done all this for her all she could do was smile she really didn't know he was this romantic and she really loved it all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him to death thanking him for everything he had done.

…...

Will stood in the mirror buttoning up his shirt hearing a knock on the door he opend the door seeing Reid standing there in his suit, Will stepped back letting him in walking back over to the mirror.

"She's hear and apparently cant stop smiling"

"Perfect now lets hope everything goes to plan"

"I shall go and get Henry"

Will finished getting ready and made his way downstairs seeing Henry help put out flowers with Reid he walked towards Derek and Hotch.

"Well well ,well don't you look like a prince charming" Derek said taking the mick

"Well the princess is excited"

"Yeah Henry was telling us"

Will looked up at the window of JJ's room he could see figures walking around he smiled to himself walking over to Henry helping him put the flowers into the altar walk way.

JJ breathed in JJ taking a deep breath keeping her eyes closed before opening them a few seconds later to see Emily holding what was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, she walked forward holding her hands to her lips not knowing what to say.

"How?"

"Rossi and Will have there ways"

"This is"

"This is the dress I wanted"

"And Will got you it , but don't worry he hasn't it"

JJ smiled widely putting her hand on her stomach the butterflies getting even bigger in her stomach. Emily and Penelope helped JJ into her dress zipping her up JJ ran her hand down the middle of the dress feeling the sparkling fabric. She felt like a princess living her fairytale she remembered telling Will how she had always wanted a dress that made her look like Cinderella going to the ball. She felt Emily clipping the flower into her hair.

Will looked around to see everyone taking there seats as he saw Rossi making his way to the back where he saw Penelope knowing it was time to take his place. As everyone stood up he saw JJ stood at the top of the altar.

"He does have my wedding ring right?"

"Yes"

"Good I've been freaking out about that"

"Well you can stop and walk"

JJ smiled at Rossi letting him take her arm as they started walking down the isle Will turned around seeing the diamonds of her dress reflecting with the sun, he smiled widely seeing the smile forming in her cheek bones. JJ took hold of Wills hand standing up onto the altar she looked down at Henry who took her bucay.

JJ looked up at Will seeing the grin on his face she smiled back looking forward at the priest. After they had said there I do's and kissed JJ took hold of Will's hand as they walked back down the isle this time as a married couple without anything going wrong. As they reached the end of the isle JJ leaned her head into Will's chest feeling him kiss her head softly she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for this you are officially the best person in the world"

"I wanted you to have your fairytale wedding"

"And you have and I love you so much for that"

Will kissed JJ deeply and walked her into the room where the reception was going to take place, JJ stood welcoming guest glad they all decided to come along again, She felt someone tug on her leg she looked down to see Henry.

"Well there he is the little monster that stole my ring"

"Love you mummy"

"I love you too baby and thank you as well"

"airytale mummy"

"Yes buddy it is"

JJ kissed Henry watching run off to play with Jack, JJ walked towards the team seeing them all stood around.

"So you were all in on this huh?"

"Maybe"

"Well thank you all of you , its been amazing and I love you all"

"Well Will was right you deserved to have that fairytale wedding everyone does"

"And I have and its not over yet"

Will and JJ stepped onto the dance floor stepping close to one another and the music started playing they moved along to the rhythm having there first dance and husband and wife JJ leant in kissing Will softly on the lips before laying her head onto his shoulder, Him pulling her closer to his body after they had danced to a couple of songs everyone started joining them on the dance floor, Will picked Henry up putting him on his hip as he wrapped one arm around JJ's neck. JJ kissed Henrys keep as they all danced together.

Everyone gathered around the cake as Will and JJ moved there hands together with the knife through the middle of the cake , Will ran his finger down the icing wiping it on JJ's cheek JJ screamed at Will grabbed some of the cake shoving it in his face. Will wrapped his arm around JJ holding her back as he did the same to her. Everyone started laughing taking part in the cake fight. Once they were done they sat down eating the cake enjoying the rest of the evening. JJ and Will made there way back to the dance floor, She wrapped her arms around his neck once again leaning her head onto his.

"You really out did yourself you know that"

"Well I would do anything for you"

"I know and thank you for this , its been the best day ever"

Will kissed JJ softly

"By the way you know I've been stressing over my ring right"

"You mean the putting your hands in your pockets for the last day oh yeah I know"

All JJ knew was that she was the luckiest woman in the world she had the most amazing family and friends and today that was proven she loved Will more than anything and she hoped she would never lose him as she wouldn't know what to do without him.

…...

_**Review please **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is rated M**_

_**Chapter 10**_

He pulled the overalls over his shoulder zipping it up slowly as he walked out of the main entrance of the hospital , quickly ducking his head as he walked past the police officers. He walked and walked until he came across the place he was looking for , his contacts had given him everything needed starting with her address, he walked up the porch seeing no cars around , a smile crept along his cheek bones and he broke through the door, as he walked in he saw flower petals everywhere he followed them leading him into the kitchen , seeing a note he picked it up reading it ripping it into pieces

"_THAT BITCH LIED"_

He walked through the house finding a place to hide in wait when she returned home , when they returned home they were his and this time none of them would live.

/

JJ awake feeling soft gentle lips moving along her shoulder onto her neck.

"mmmmm"

JJ rolled over facing Will who was laying on his side staring down at her, she placed her hand into Will's smiling up at him widely

"Morning"

"Good morning"

Will moved the strand of hair out of her face, slowly tracing his hand down her cheek. JJ leant up kissing him deeply pulling away biting her lip, watching as he smiled widely at her , JJ smiled widely as Will moved on top of her leaning forward as he kissed her softly on the lips as he kissed her neck slowly , JJ wrapped her arm around Will's back digging her nails into him as he kissed around her body, She let out a little moan as he kissed around her belly button grabbing hold of her hips thrusting her into him, JJ smiled widely kissing him deeply on the lips moving her tongue into his mouth as they explored each other.

/

Morgan carried Henry on his hip , as he approached the side door entrance near the kitchen, he put Henry down watching as he ran off to play with his toys.

"Henry I'm gonna make some lunch so don't get too attached up there"

"Okay uncle Der"

Morgan looked around the kitchen seeing what was in to eat , he made Henry a sandwich and cleared up , he called Henry's name a couple of times and didn't get a reply, he walked up the stairs quietly opening the door to Henry's room to see him the man they had put away holding a knife to Henry's neck.

"LET HIM GO"

"or what agent"

"Ill kill you"

"Now now no need to get violent is there "

Henry looked up at Morgan tears falling down his eyes trying not scream he looked at Derek seeing him give him a look telling him everything was going to be okay.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I think that's obvious she lied he isn't dead and this one is still hear"

"So what your going to try and kill him again?"

"Oh this time I will succeed and none of them not even this brat will survive"

"Well your gonna have to go through me"

"I can live with that"

As he pushed Henry out of his hold the knife left a cut on his arm Henry fell to the ground crying as he held onto his arm, watching as Morgan pulled out the gun shooting him 3 times in the chest he watched as the evil man fell to ground right next to him, Henry hid is head closing his eyes not wanting to look at the man next to him as he cried. Morgan put away his gun checking that Archer was dead once he was sure, he picked Henry up glad that he still had his eyes closed , he carried him down the stairs sitting him on the sofa calling for back up.

/

The team were all sat in the bullpen going over the events of the wedding and looking through the pictures Garcia had taken, Emily looked up to Hotch's office seeing him in a deep convocation on the phone she had seen that look once before and she hoped that this time that look would be for another reason, the rest of the team looked up when they saw Hotch walk out of his office.

"What's going on?"

"Dave Archer escaped"

"WHAT HOW?"

Before Emily could get a word in she felt her phone buzzing and saw it was Morgan.

"Hey what's up?"

"Dave Archer he's dead"

"Derek hold on"

"Did you just say?"

"What's going on?" Hotch said looking at Emily

"Derek just said that Dave Archer is dead"

Hotch took the phone off Emily placing it to his ear

"Morgan"

"He's hear I killed him he had Henry at Knife point but he's okay I need you guys hear now"

"Where on our way , and Morgan call an Ambulance get him checked out just in case "

Morgan Hung up the phone sitting down next to Henry watching as he cuddled up to him still crying he saw the cut on his arm and saw it was still bleeding, he picked him up carrying him into the kitchen were he placed a towel on his arm to stop the bleeding, Henry sat there moaning in pain sucking on his thumb.

/

"Hotch?" Emily said in fear

"He escaped Morgan shot him he's at there house"

"Ill call Will" Rossi said heading to his office to grab his phone, As they made there way to the cars Rossi dialed the one number he didn't want to phone.

Will wrapped his arms around JJ's neck feeling her run her hands down his body, when he heard his phone ringing, after the first few times he just let it ring but after the 6th ring he finally answered it, he rolled off of JJ picking it up and hitting the answer button.

"Hello"

"Will , I need you to listen to me carefully , Dave Archer escaped and was at your house Henry's fine he's a little shaken up but Morgan got him"

"We'll be right there"

Will hug up the phone sitting up looking at JJ seeing she was getting that look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"He, he urmm he escaped"

"WHAT"

"He was at the house Morgan shot him but"

"Henry?"

"They said he's fine just shaken up"

"Why are still laid hear"

JJ jumped out of the bed finding her clothes quickly getting dressed making sure she had all her stuff before they rushed off to the house, Will pulled up into the street , Both of them jumping out of the car JJ ran up to the ambulance seeing Henry sat there getting a bandaged wrapped around his waist and Emily and Penelope stood with him..

"Henry"

"Mummy"

Henry reached out his arms as JJ picked him up wrapping her arms around him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay, scared"

"I'm sorry buddy but its okay , your safe now"

"What happened?" JJ asked

Feeling Henry dig his head into her chest as she held onto him looking at Emily and Garcia.

"Morgan said he was making Henry lunch and when we went to get him , he had him at knife point."

JJ felt her heart break once again that was twice that monster had hurt her son.

"He's dead right?"

"Yeah Morgan made sure of that "

JJ nodded feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked round to see Will, she handed him Henry who hung onto him tightly , JJ laid her head onto his shoulder holding onto Henry's hand , seeing him still scared and from what she guessed the pain In his arm.

Will kissed the top of JJ's head knowing just after everything had been fixed everything had just fallen apart again, He looked around to see them pushing his body of there house, there son's bedroom, he walked them away from the ambulance and over to the team.

"Hey little man you okay?"

He nodded wiping his eyes

"I'm proud you , you were strong in there"

"Scary"

Will smiled kissing his head , nodding her head at Derek letting go of Will's hold she walked down the street Morgan following next to her.

"Thank you"

"Jay you don't need Henry was the only person I was keeping safe in there"

"I know I just if you hadn't of gone upstairs that could have been his body they were"

"Well you trusted me to take care of him and"

"You did you saved his life ,and he loves you for that"

"You okay?"

"The guy who kidnapped my son shot my husband just tried to kill my son again and his dead body was laying on my sons bedroom floor, oh id say im pretty clam right now."

"Ill make sure they clean it up properly "

"You better and oh if its stained your paying for a new rug in his room"

"I got that and ill by him some new toys"

"Good" JJ smiled

Morgan wrapped his arms around JJ walking back up to the group of friends.

"Anyone up for getting some food?"

"I'm starving and I'm guessing my little guy is too."

"Yeah never got my sandwich"

/

Later that evening JJ tucked Henry up into the bed turning off the lamp and heading into the living room of Emily's apartment

"Thank you again for letting us stay hear"

"No problem its nice to have company"

JJ sat down next to Will leaning her head onto his chest feeling him wrap his arm around her.

"So other than today's events did you have a good weekend"

"Yes it was perfect until this afternoon but I love you all for everything so thank you"

"You are welcome" Will said kissing her softly on the lips.

JJ felt relaxed again and this time she knew she wouldn't have to worry about that man again he was dead and he would no longer be able to hurt her family or herself.

_**REVIEW PLEASE thank you**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm trying to update/finish all my old stories working my way through them and this is the next one on my list. So enjoy the last chapter and thanks for all the reviews etc. **

**Chapter 11. -final chapter **

Will stood in the hallway, watching as JJ stood in Henry's room staring at the spot. Walking in he stood behind her.

"I told you, I was gonna fit a new carpet this weekend."

"I know." She let out a breath.

"JJ…"

"He hasn't slept in four nights, and honestly neither can I."

Will wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"I know. And that's why he's spending the night with his aunt Penelope."

"Yeah….but then tomorrow he gets to come home to this room, and re live that moment. Over and over again."

"What you saying?"

"I don't…..I can't live here in this house anymore. "

"You wanna move?"

"Yeah, I think it's the best thing for Henry, to have space that he can feel safe in."

"I agree, I guess I better get online and look."

JJ smiled, turning in Will's hold. "Were doing this?"

"JJ, we have the money, and okay were gonna have to put this place up. And might be hard selling when they found out someone got shot but…"

"Will…"

"Sorry, how about we go get a coffee, sit on your laptop, and see what houses are available, cos I go agree, Henry needs someone to feel safe, and he should be able to feel safe in his own home with his parents."

Nodding, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist. "I'm sick of him been scared and sad, I want him to be able to run around his room with his toys, and be able to sleep every night, without him having to end up in our bed."

/

Walking into the living room, JJ sat on the sofa next to Will and Henry, picking up the remote Will turned off the TV, looking down at Henry.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing Henry, we just wanna ask you something okay."

"Okay…."

JJ looked at Will, taking hold of Henry's hand.

"We know your finding it hard to sleep in your room so, we wanted to know." JJ looked at Will.

"How do you feel about us moving into a new house?"

"House?"

"Yeah, with an either bigger garden than we have now?"

"Yeah…."

"So you want to move…"

"Yeah, this house scary."

JJ gave Henry a little smile, squeezing his hand. "We know buddy, and sorry that it scares you, so that's why were moving okay."

Henry nodded, wrapping his arms around his mothers, waist, resting her arm onto Henry's back, kissing his head.

/

After finally selling the house, and finding somewhere new to live, JJ carried the boxes into the new house, setting them down in the kitchen, heading back outside, she saw Henry trying to pull a box, smelling to herself, she walked over to him lifting it up.

"I got it buddy."

Henry smiled following her inside. Setting the box down JJ, looked around seeing some of the boxes with Henry's name written on them.

"Hey, you wanna un pack your room first?"

"YEAH!"

JJ smiled, picking up a couple of boxes, she followed Henry up the stairs, seeing him waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"That room there buddy."

Henry ran into the room, seeing there was already a bed in there.

"WOW."

"You like it."

Henry nodded, climbing onto the bed, JJ placed the boxes down and started to open them.

"Okay. You see that big wooden box, well that's for all your toys, so you think you can un pack them into there?"

Henry nodded, climbing down, picking up some of his toys out of the box he walked over to the wooden box opening it up he placed the toys inside.

Heading back downstairs, JJ saw Will started to unload some of the boxes.

"He okay up there?"

"Yeah, I showed him his new toy box."

"Ah…he'll be occupied for a while."

"I hope" JJ smiled.

"So what we unloading?"

"I thought the kitchen might be the best place to start, so we can eat."

"Sounds good." JJ smiled, heading into the kitchen, she opened boxes and started putting the plate and dishes into the cupboards.

After dinner, JJ walked into the living room, handing Will a bottle of beer.

"There not that cold but…"

"Its okay."

JJ sat on the sofa, pulling her legs up she laid her head onto Will's chest.

"I think, I'm gonna like it here."

"Yeah…and from what I saw of Henry, when I read him a story….he likes it too."

JJ smiled, looking up at Will kissing him on the lips.

"You should play with him in the garden tomorrow."

"Yeah, while you un pack all your shoes and bags."

/

Carrying the broken down boxes downstairs, JJ placed them in the hallway, looking out of the kitchen window into the garden, she saw Will and Henry running around the garden, smiling to herself, she opened the kitchen patio door, leaning against the door frame watching them. Fiddling with the ring on her finger, she couldn't help but smile, a few months ago, she almost lost them both, and knew things could have been way different than they were at that moment.

Walking out into the garden, she sneaked up behind Henry, tickling his hips, falling to the floor, she felt Will come up behind her, picking her up, he spun her around hearing Henry giggle. He ran towards them, Will still holding onto JJ, as she caught him.

"We not heavy daddy!"

"Nope."

JJ let out a laugh, seeing Will's face reaction, as he dropped her they all sat down on the grass, enjoying the sunshine.

JJ laid her head onto Will's lap, as she ran her fingers through the grass, as Henry kicked the soccer ball around the garden.

"You were right."

"About what." said lifting her head looking at Will.

"I already love it here."

Smiling widely, JJ watched as Will leaned forward, smiling she cupped his cheek, as there lips locked. Henry ran towards them, jumping onto JJ.

"ooh….someone's heavy,"

Henry giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Love you mamma, daddy."

"We love you too Henry."

JJ smiled feeling Will's arm wrap around her back.

"The nightmares finally over." she whispered to herself.

**THE END.**

/

**So good ending or bad ending? REVIEW please.**


End file.
